Vallain Chronicles Part 3 - Mother Gothel
by Animecheetah
Summary: How Mother Gothel could have further prevented Rapunzel from going to see the floating lights.


**Animecheetah:** Hello everyone~! Here is part three of my Villain Chronicles Saga and I hope it's enjoyable :] I do apologize for the long wait and will hopefully have another part up soon!

* * *

Villain Chronicles: Part 3 – Mother Gothel

Chapter One: _Flynn's Capture_

"You are never leaving this tower, EVER!" Gothel shouted angrily at Rapunzel. It was the only way to keep herself young and beautiful for many more years to come. It was still a long way off before her flower would wither away and Gothel intended to enjoy her flowers power until then. No one would ever find this tower and her magical flower would never leave it.

Rapunzel's face fell and withdrew her out stretched out stretched hand retracted from the knob of her closet door. She wrapped her arms around her torso then, staring at her feet. In that moment Rapunzel decided to take her fate into her own hands. Glancing first at the wardrobe and then at her mother she became more determined than ever to go see the floating lights and the person in her closet would take her since her mother was being so resistant to the idea.

"Great, now I'm the bad guy." Goth sighed sinking in her favorite chair with two fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. It was a phrase that she knew always triggered a guilt trip on her flower.

Rapunzel took a step forwards and spread out her hair a little so that the chair keeping her closet closed was less noticeable. "I was just going to say, Mother, I finally know what I want for my birthday."

"And what is that?" Gothel inquired, looking over at her flower, her hand falling away from her nose.

"The white paint made from the shells you once brought me." Rapunzel replied taking a couple more steps away from the wardrobe and hope to keep her mother's attention on her.

"Rapunzel, that is a long way off," Gothel replied taken completely by surprise by her daughter's request. It had been a while since Gothel had traveled to that town. "It's nearly three day's time."

Rapunzel shrugged, "I just thought it was a better idea than the…stars."

"Alright," Gothel said standing from her chair and going over to Rapunzel. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm here." Rapunzel replied automatically and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Gothel replied patting her flowers head before going over to the table where her basket was still sitting. Slipping the basket's handle over her arm and pulling the cowel over her head, Gothel was ready to leave. However out of the corner of her eye she saw the chair wedged under the corner of her daughters wardrobe, which was unusual. Gothel stopped in her tracks and stared at it.

"What's wrong mother?" Rapunzel asked her voice shaking slightly for fear of being found out. She stood. Frozen by the window, her hair already set to let her mother down to the ground.

"Why is the chair like that, flower?" Gothel asked gently despite the suspicion building up inside her. She remembered Rapunzel saying that she had a surprise for her and then gravitate over to the wardrobe, but now that there was no mention of it.

"The wood beneath the hinge…warped and prevented one of the doors from closing." Rapunzel offered as an explanation. "So I put the chair against it."

"How did it warp?"

"I tripped while drinking water and the water got all over one of the doors."

Gothel considered the explanation as it seemed almost plausible, but she knew such a small amount of water could never warp the wood so quickly. "You removed your clothing from it then."

"Of course, mother. My clothes are all upstairs now." Rapunzel said hoping her mother had brought it.

"I'll take a look at it then." Gothel stated and began to walk towards the wardrobe.

"You don't have to mother!" Rapunzel exclaimed nearly tripping over herself in the process of running over to stand in front of her closet before her mother could get there. "It's seriously not a big deal."

"Then why are you trying so hard to keep me from seeing the inside?" Gothel demanded placing a hand firmly on Rapunzel's shoulder. Her flower's face fell in defeat and Gothel knew she had won this round. Gothel gently, but forcefully moved Rapunzel aside and pulled the chair away from the door. She gasped and stood aside to let the body hit the tiled floor instead of her. "Rapunzel, what is the meaning of this?"

"He climbed up the tower, mother." Rapunzel explained once more staring at her feet. "I smacked him with my frying pan a couple times."

"Oh my child," Gothel stated stepping over the man's body and embraced Rapunzel. "I am so glad you're alright. He didn't hurt you or anything? Did he have anything else with him?"

"I'm fine, mother. All he had on him was a satchel." Rapunzel stated as Gothel pulled away and turned to kneel by the unconscious man. "What are we going to do with him?"

"_We_ aren't doing anything, flower." Gothel replied as she draped one of the mans arms over her shoulder and stood with much effort. "You are going to give me the satchel and lower me and him down to the ground and then you will stay put, flower. I will then take him away from here and when I get back we will talk about your little deception."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

**Animecheetah:** Well, I know the parts aren't very long, but I do hope it was to everyone's liking. I am open to suggestions about what Villain to do next or further down the line, so feel free to leave a suggestion in your review of the chapter. Thanks~!


End file.
